It is a common knowledge to parties engaged in the profession relating to paper-made terrestrial globe that the conventional method of making a terrestrial globe comprises essentially the preparation of a globe typically made of a plastic shell casing, the surface of the globe to be coated with a map of the world printed through halftone processing, the map being typically divided into 18 equal pieces for sticking adhesion, such a method has been known to call for high production costs, much labor and time, yet the precision level leaves much to be desired all the same.
To solve the disadvantages involved in the making of a terrestrial globe based on conventional methods, such as those mentioned in the foregoing, the inventor started to work for improvements therefor years ago and finally worked out the present invention. In substance the present invention makes possible the punch-pressing of paper boards having been printed to give a map of world through surface plating skills, to yield pentagonal and hexagonal folding and breaking vestiges with which to fold into a multilateral assembly, with tongue inserts provided on the rim of the break-away vestiges for engagement with correspondingly provided ports so that they will altogether form a multilaterally shaped terrestrial globe.
The same piece-by-piece assembling technique applies to the assemblage of the pedestal of an improved terrestrial globe structured hereunder, it has to be pointed out in particular that the map is prepared by means of a throughput surface plating printing procedure so that the precision of the terrestrial globe to be assembled to formation can be all the more promoted.
Other advantages of the present invention include easy assemblage such that even pupils of elementary schools can work with their hands to assemble fragments of the invention to formation, and this, it goes without saying, will help a lot to better enlighten the pupils of global geography, teachers of geography or fine arts courses will surely find the present invention of much value in the class. As the map that is made of paper boards assembled to formation is printed through surface plating procedure and subsequently subject to plastic processing, so it can yield a smooth surface free of contamination, such that it permits marking with a crayon, soft crayon, drawing pen, or ink-loaded sign pen thereon, because markings made with such marking instrument on the surface can be erased all at once with ease when no longer required.